


S05 E10其实是这样结束的

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 凛冬 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 琼恩怀了托蒙德的孩子





	S05 E10其实是这样结束的

【01】

琼恩曾和托蒙德睡在一张毛毯下。  
“你会让我怀上孩子的。”  
“那多好啊，但愿如此。生一个强壮的儿子，或者活泼欢笑的女孩，火吻而生，再好不过了。”  
他注视着飘落的雪花，以便在托蒙德面前掩饰羞红的脸。我是守夜人的汉子，他提醒自己，不是害羞的少女:“那孩子……那孩子会是个私生子。”  
“莫非私生子比其他孩子更虚弱？更容易得病？更容易夭折？”  
“不，我只是不想让他像我一样，没有选择。”  
“如果你不想要孩子，可以去找森林女巫要一碗月茶，我只管在你体内播下种子。”  
琼恩佯作生气，狠狠推了他一把，想趁势爬起来。托蒙德笑着握住他的手腕: “小乌鸦，你再这么说下去，我都快要爆炸了。”他把那东西抵在琼恩的腿根，另一只手抓住他的腰用力摩擦，边动边发出粗鲁的喘息。琼恩闭上眼睛，为保持身体平衡不得不抱住他，感受着他经常吹嘘的那根比常人大四倍的硬物。  
“处子，你是个处子。”托蒙德嘲笑他僵硬的姿势和不知该把手往哪里放的局促模样，“只要你夹得够紧，我就不会进去的。”  
琼恩的大腿快要抽筋了，过了很久托蒙德才射在他腿间，吻着被他藏在头发后的腺体睡过去，发出惊天动地的鼾声，他竟然真的没有强迫他。  
琼恩将自己埋进皮毛和托蒙德的怀抱里，他发现自己渐渐喜欢上了巨人克星——尽管他是个名副其实的吹牛大王，他的手掌如此温暖，胸膛如此结实，气味如此浓烈……当托蒙德抱住他时，他看不到黑城堡和长城，看不到绣着狼的族徽和鱼梁木，看不到天地间任何事物，他只能看见他。  
不，这不算背誓。琼恩想，我在听从断掌科林的嘱咐，我在扮演一个守夜人逃兵。我要搜集所有关于野人关于曼斯大军的消息，为了让他信任我，我必须跟他做一次。再说他没有插入，我还是守夜人的汉子，清白的琼恩·雪诺。  
他刻意忘记身后的一片濡湿，忘记股间无法抑制的冲动，在隐约的火光中把头靠在托蒙德胸前。

 

【02】

琼恩只和托蒙德真正意义上睡过一次，不是意外，不是醉酒，不在热潮期，唯一能给自己开脱的理由是他们都急于向对方证明自己合作的诚意。  
“我上过比你更难搞的，别忘了我是雪熊之夫。”托蒙德在把他按倒、拽掉他的皮质胸甲时还不忘吹嘘，他则在吹牛大王把两根手指伸入紧紧绞着的穴口后回以一声矜持的呻吟。  
托蒙德没能坚持很久，起码不像他吹嘘的那样久。托蒙德拔出来射在琼恩腿根处，一边吻他浸透汗水的黑发一边温柔地唤他：“我的小乌鸦，以后我会给你一个儿子。现在，你至少能把亲吻送我吧？”  
琼恩推开他，没有回答。奥利就要把晚餐送上来了，他快速穿好衣服，打开窗户通风，忍着下身的不适坐在堆满信件的桌前，像什么事都没发生过一样。托蒙德饶有兴味地看他忙活：“没用的，雪诺。瞧你那副样子，一看就是刚被我好好操了一顿。”但直到琼恩看完最后一张地图，奥利也没有出现。

 

【03】

奥利听到过他们怎么说琼恩和托蒙德，索恩和他的追随者们会用最下流的话编排omega，哪怕琼恩曾守护了黑城堡并已经成为他们唯一的首领：“照这么下去，谁有根硕大无朋的老二，谁就能让总司令乖乖听话。”“野种嘛，当然喜欢被野人操了。”……每次听到他都攥紧了拳头，咬牙从他们身边走开，连餐盘都忘了拿走。  
他始终不相信温柔耐心地教他用剑的琼恩会和野人睡在一起，直到琼恩出发去野人营地的前一天傍晚，他比以往送晚餐的时间提早了一会儿，隔着薄薄的门板，他什么都听见了，什么都懂了。  
奥利回到厨房，把冷掉的食物热好，低着头送去总司令的房间。他说不清自己是不想看见琼恩，还是怕看到那张面孔上会显现出的餍足红潮。

 

【04】

从艰难屯回到长城后，琼恩总觉得自己力不从心。从前他被刁难整晚巡夜，第二天训练时连手都不抖，现在却常感到腰酸乏力，咬几口黑面包就没了食欲，有次还丢脸地吐了出来。艾迪和山姆投来担忧的注视，索恩的目光一如既往地复杂，除了纯粹的恨意、幸灾乐祸的快慰，还多了些若有所思的意味。  
如果他也像珊莎一样让修女教导过，或者在席恩大肆讲述自己和形形色色omega的交往历史时认真听听，他就会知道不被标记的omega也有很大概率受孕。他什么都不懂，但索恩什么都懂。  
“我们同野人战斗了几千年，他们血洗村庄，杀戮我们的兄弟。现在他被他的红毛情人艹了几次，我们就要打开隧道放他们进来；等他生下了小杂种，我们是不是得被赶到冰原上去了?”亚威克愤愤不平地把酒杯摔到桌子上，飞溅的酒液洒了奥利一身。  
“我们必须做出决定，守夜人可以有omega司令，但绝不能是一个怀着杂种的omega。”索恩最后说道。

 

【05】

要骗琼恩一个人不带武器地单独出来是件很容易的事，特别是在史坦尼斯的军队和他的红毛情人都离开的时候。奥利都没花什么心思，只提到了他心心念念的班扬叔叔，琼恩就迫不及待地跑下去，连披风都没来得及穿。  
琼恩看见写着叛徒的木板时的表情脆弱极了，他转过身扫视大家，似乎想要辩解什么。但大家都受够了他那张吸过托蒙德老/二的小嘴里说出的谎话，没人愿意给叛徒机会。  
“为了守夜人。”索恩深深地刺进琼恩的肚腹，匕首直没入柄，拔出时，鲜血顺着手腕流下。接着，他们一个一个地走过来。  
琼恩双膝跪倒，伤口在寒夜里冒着白烟。疼痛和寒冷确实会使头脑清醒，至少让他知道为什么他们每一刀都刺进他身体的同一个器官中，也让他明白近日的疲惫乏力、食欲减退和腰腹酸痛并不是过度劳累造成的。  
“奥利……”他仰起头看着小男孩，轻声呼唤，绝望地感觉到血自下身越流越多。男孩抿着嘴唇，看上去快哭了，望向他的眼神中有不舍，更多的是厌恶和愤怒。  
不，我不是叛徒，别杀我的孩子。刀锋刺入心脏，疼痛席卷而来。托蒙德，他想，可那是托蒙德的孩子。

 

【06】

托蒙德还是带领巨人和族人攻破了黑城堡的大门，只是这次，他为守护琼恩的尸体而来。才跟他抵死缠绵过、与他九死一生地从艰难屯逃离的小乌鸦，再也不会板着张一本正经的脸讲述绣在衣服上的家徽和守夜人的任务。  
忧郁的艾迪告诉他，琼恩死不瞑目。他看见地上那两滩与冰雪融为一体的血迹，知道就在昨晚，在他安顿好自由民、喝着蜜酒庆贺新生时，琼恩躺在雪地上，一个人孤零零地死去。  
“挨了好多刀啊。”他的目光从琼恩腹部血肉模糊的伤口，转向他亲吻过、梳理过、曾纠缠在他肩膀上的卷曲黑发，又快速眨了眨，仿佛在确认一切都只是苦寒中的幻觉。  
“他们不止杀了他，还杀了他腹中的孩子。”戴弗斯残忍地说出真相，“你就是他的alpha？”  
“真希望我是。”

 

【07】

琼恩走出房间后，托蒙德正热切地看着他，用热烈的拥抱把他箍得喘不上气：“雪诺，他们都说你是神，能起死回生。我不信，你全身我都看过了，神怎么会有像你这么小的老二？”  
被魔法愈合的刀口还有点痛，琼恩尽力向后躲避，尽力不让自己笑出来：“闭嘴吧你。”

 

【08】

拉姆斯的战书上写着：“交出珊莎，我就放过你和你的野人情人。”  
他读到这一行时，托蒙德就坐在他身旁，把鸡腿嚼得震天响，胡子上粘了不少肉汁，让他想起昨天晚上那坚硬浓密的胡须曾如何刮擦着自己最敏感最脆弱的所在。珊莎劈手夺过信，他向托蒙德投去求助的一瞥，巨人克星只是笑着拍拍他后背。

 

【09】

将拉姆斯揍个半死后，琼恩才感到腹部尖锐的刺痛，痛得他弯下腰去。托蒙德跑来扶住他，高大的身躯将他护在胸前：“我去剁了那混账！”  
“不，留给珊莎。”他咬牙忍过剧烈的痛苦，确信暂时没有血流出来才放心，“你先去找学士。”  
“别怕，我们的崽子命大得很。”托蒙德的手握住他的后颈，摩挲着被头发遮挡的腺体，信息素温柔地将他包裹。


End file.
